


It's Jongin on the Streets (But Kai in the Sheets)

by lottoverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottoverse/pseuds/lottoverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something sexy about Jongin's onstage persona, 'Kai', that all the fangirls (and Chanyeol) love, and Sehun loves it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Jongin on the Streets (But Kai in the Sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my AFF account and was based off a 'Playboy' fan cam.

 

               Jongin is clingy today and his chin digs into Sehun's shoulder instead of it being the other way around. It seems that Jongin is still half asleep and when he hums on an exhale, his lips vibrate against Sehun's neck because he’s wearing a ridiculously loose tank top. He's glad that it’s Jongin, because he knows that if it were Baekhyun or Chanyeol, there would have been bite marks on his shoulder. They're called the beagle line for a reason (he respects Jongdae for being civilized in public). Jongin’s now got his hands perched up on Sehun’s shoulders and he’s drumming his fingers across Sehun’s skin in a rhythm that’s random and probably to some tune that’s playing in his head. Sehun doesn’t mind and presses shuffle on his phone because he isn’t bothered to pick a song on his own.

              They've come a long way and debut seems like a dream even though their debut was only a few years ago. Sehun’s really glad that he didn’t debut with the name Reo, (because OhReo) but the concept of an alter-ego is something that he finds interesting. It’s like stage names. The name is just another element that makes up an on-stage persona.

              Sehun still smiles when he thinks back to Showtime. Kris onstage and Yifan offstage. Sehun’s seen examples of it on the internet too. The comparison – that is.  There are a lot of tumblr posts about how _‘Cute Minseokkie turns into Hot Xiudaddy’_ , how _'squishy Kyungsoo turns into intense D.O'_ (he also laughs at the $uho and Junmoney because it’s pretty funny even if it isn’t a comparison). There’s also stuff on Yixing and Jongdae – and Chandork because there isn't a comparison at all – but then there’s Jongin.

              Sehun doesn't know how Jongin does it. How he manages to make a complete 180 from being fluffy and awkward to straight out sex on stage (and in other departments). It's a while later when they’re standing and waiting to get in the van, and even though there's face masks covering half of their faces, Sehun can see that Jongin is smiling - eyes creased and with the absence of Kai. Sehun pokes him in the stomach and laughs when Jongin spasms and drops his phone. He manages to catch the device before it hits the ground and gives Sehun a glare.

              Sehun tugs down his face mask and pokes his tongue out. He then pulls the brim of Jongin's cap down so that it covers his eyes, but then he's jerked back because he's wearing his snapback on backwards and it's Chanyeol who snorts because he has the end of it. Although, now it seems more like a chain effect because Baekhyun reaches up to pull Chanyeol's beanie over his eyes.

              He ends up next to Jongin in the van (not surprising). Their sides are pressed together and they're sharing the music from Sehun's phone in their ears. Sehun likes to think. It might be part of the reason why people think he's being cold, but in reality, there's just a lot on his mind - and sometimes there's nothing at all. He thinks about their schedule and how tired they're going to be at the end of the day, how the weather is changing into something cooler, and he also thinks about the person sitting next to him.

              He met Jongin in high school, on a day with weather that's similar to today's. Sehun still remembers the horrible mustard colour of their blazers and how his hair fringed over his eyes. He remembers the locker that they used to share and how messy his writing was back then. His penmanship is neater now and their locker's got a new owner, but there are things that haven't changed.

              Jongin still somehow manages to end up in his bed when he's scared of the thunderstorm that rumbles over the city like when they used to sleep-over at each other’s houses. His smile is still the same and so is his laugh. He still likes dogs and dances the negativity away when something bothers him.

              "What are you thinking about?" Jongin's voice drifts into the ear that doesn't have music blasting into it.

              Sehun turns to him and shakes his head because his thoughts are a little all over the place. Jongin nods and looks straight ahead. Sehun looks back out the window, and he ends up looking into the darkness behind his eyelids because he falls asleep.

 

 

_______________

 

 

              Sehun doesn't get jealous. That's why he doesn't mind if Jongin leans over Kyungsoo while he's making dinner, or if Chanyeol decides to be a leech and steal Jongin away. Instead, Sehun watches. Sometimes he watches by himself in the lounge room when Jongin asks Kyungsoo something culinary related, and sometimes he's watching with Yixing while they laugh at how dumb their partners are being.

              Jongin doesn’t show his jealousy but Sehun knows that it’s there; simmering under the surface of his calm expression, and it only comes out when provoked. And maybe Sehun likes provoking him.

 

              He receives a text from Zitao; a simple _'hi'_ which is followed by a smiley face. It's a while since they've talked and a small smile surfaces on Sehun's face. He replies.

              "Is that Luhan?" Jongin questions as he takes off his shirt to change into a singlet.

              "No. It's Zitao." Sehun looks away from his phone and there's something in Jongin's eyes. He leans up on his elbows because he knows that Jongin is pissed and or jealous because Zitao has always been a bit too close for comfort.

              "Oh." Is all that Jongin says and leaves it at that.

              Jongin keeps his distance for a couple of days and sticks to Junmyeon's side. Sehun doesn't notice it at first, then he finds it odd, but then it all makes sense when Jongin traps him against their bedroom door.

              "He can't have you." Jongin hisses and his grip tightens around Sehun's wrists. Jongin’s eyes are dilated to pure black, and his breathing is deep."I won't let him."

 

 

_______________

 

 

              Sehun knows that Jongin can get really into their performances. His usual shy and reserved character, a slight bit of awkward tinged with extrovertedness, changes into something different. Maybe it’s because of the music, or maybe it's the adrenaline, Sehun doesn't know. But the Jongin that he does know, the one he's watched countless movies with at the dorm, spends hours practicing with, the one he knows from high school, changes when he's onstage. He becomes Kai, and sometimes Sehun forgets that the two are the same person until Jongin, well - Kai - smiles at him and then he remembers.

              There's something about Jongin's sexy on stage persona, 'Kai', that all the fangirls (and Chanyeol) love. Sehun loves it too. There's something that sets him apart from the rest, something that makes him different. Maybe it's the look in his eyes. How they darken in concentration and manage to hypnotize an entire ocean of fans. It's not like the way he moves his body doesn't play part of this persona but, yeah - it's definitely the eyes.

 

              They're performing Playboy, and Sehun eyes Yixing from across the arena; he's free styling. He feels a pang of sadness in his chest because Zitao is supposed to be in the empty space behind Yixing, but he tries not to think of it. It nears the rap and Sehun can feel the vibration of Chanyeol's voice resonate deep in his bones. Nothing really fazes him, but it takes Sehun by surprise when Jongin's hand fists into the front of his shirt. Yixing is all sharp moves and lip bites, but Jongin is fluid and his gaze smoulders into whatever he decides to look at. And at that moment - it’s Sehun. There's a dark look in Jongin's eyes, and Sehun inhales a little sharper because there's something simmering low in his stomach.

              Sehun's mastered the look of nonchalance, and there's a casual and carefree air that hangs around him which masks his split second look of being surprised. Jongin smirks and Sehun doesn’t know if it’s at him, or at the audience. It’s probably both, but his part is coming up and he raps his lines into the mic, and it’s not long before the chorus begins again.

              When the song ends, Jongin gives one last look at the audience. He turns to leave first and walks effortlessly off the stage with a cat-like finesse as he runs a hand through his hair. Sehun looks to the ocean of fan banners that spell out his name in tiny lights and he welcomes the adrenaline rush.

 

              The aftermath of the concert finally settles under Sehun's skin and into his system as they reach the hotel. It's already two in the morning, and Sehun's eyes threaten to close behind his sunglasses (because he'd rather not deal with bright lights at the moment) but the memory of fanchants echoing in his ears manage to keep him awake and functioning. They shuffle their way up to their respective rooms and Sehun reckons that a shower would do him good because he feels too disgusting to sleep at the moment. He's rooming with Chanyeol tonight, but the latter isn't in their hotel room. He’s probably off pestering Baekhyun before the night ends, because according to Baekhyun it's "Bros before oranges" which is a bad pun that Baekhyun made a while back saying 'Chinese people speak in fruits'. Chanyeol says that he's racist and that Kyungsoo needs to teach him a lesson. Baekhyun ended up with a limp the next day and there was triumph written on Chanyeol's face. With that being said, it’s more than likely that he’s ended up in Yixing’s room - or Jongin's room. Sehun isn't jealous or anything because senpai will _never_ notice Chanyeol.

              Sehun takes his time in the shower, and the strain in his muscles ebb away with the cascading hot water and he sighs in contentment. He spends a few minutes just standing there and lets the water wash over him. It's been stressful lately, and the lack of sleep had made him irritable so it's nice to have a moment to himself. Even if it is just a few minutes alone in the shower.

              Sehun exits the bathroom with a towel clinging to his waist line and there’s another one in his hands to towel dry his hair. Chanyeol's guitar is propped against the corner of the room and he checks the time. Odd. Chanyeol should be back by now, but he isn't in the room. He doesn't think much of it and flops down onto the bed, not bothered to get changed yet and throws an arm over his eyes.

              The bed is comfortable and Sehun doesn't know how much time had passed by, or if he dozed off or not, but he registers the sound of the door being opened. He doesn't bother to greet Chanyeol with a 'hello' and settles for just lying there. But then the bed dips and there's a hand going for his towel with the intention to unwrap it and- "Chanyeol, what the fuck-" Sehun shoots up and grabs the hand at his waist. He frowns.

              Jongin is sitting in front of him with a sheepish smile. "Hi."

              Sehun sighs. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you were Chanyeol. Why are you here anyway?" Sehun then lets go of Jongin's hand with slight reluctance.

              "Well," Jongin begins after he takes off his jacket, "I managed to convince Chanyeol to trade rooms with me. He didn't really need much convincing. It wasn't that hard." He shrugged.

              It's Jongin in front of him but the air around him is a little heavier and Sehun can still see the flicker of Kai in his eyes. It's always the eyes.

              "Oh yeah?" Sehun says but his voice is a little shaky as Jongin's hand goes back to his waist and is unraveling his towel. This time, he doesn't stop him.

              "Yeah." Jongin mumbles lowly against Sehun's neck and the latter can swear he feels a smirk being pressed against his skin.

              By now, Jongin has Sehun’s towel more or less undone, and his palm is resting warmly on Sehun’s thigh, dangerously close to his cock. Sehun sighs and lets his head hang back a bit and closes his eyes. He licks over his lips before he scrapes his teeth over them because Jongin is making his way down his chest.

              “What’s with you tonight?” Sehun’s voice is breathy and he spreads his legs a little when Jongin pushes him onto his back as he elbows his thighs apart. “You’re usually tired after a concert.”

              “Well you’re usually irritable after a concert, so don’t complain.” Jongin retorts back and drags his lips over Sehun’s pelvic bones. By now the latter is more than half hard.

              “I’m not complaining.”

              Jongin looks up from between his legs and it’s definitely Kai looking back at him. “Good.” Jongin says before he licks around the crown of Sehun’s cock and tongues the precome that’s pearling at the tip.

              Sehun shudders and his hips lift up off the mattress only to be pushed down by Jongin’s hands. He doesn't know what's worse; a) that his sleep pattern is going to be messed up even further, b) how easily he's letting Jongin control him or c) how Jongin isn't letting him get the relief he needs. Sehun's pretty sure that there's going to be hand shaped bruises on his hips tomorrow from how hard Jongin is holding him down.

              Jongin's eyes meet Sehun's as he sinks his mouth down slowly. It's torturous, and a high pitched whine leaves Sehun's throat as he tips his head back further into the bed. Jongin's mouth is not only wet, but it's hot and he moans at the taste of Sehun in his mouth.

              There's no set top or bottom in their relationship. It all just falls into place. Sometimes it’s Sehun looking down at Jongin, and sometimes it’s the other way around. Sometimes Jongin is looking at Sehun's back and sometimes Sehun is looking at his during the times when they are alone and indulge in each other. But Sehun would rather have sex when they're facing each other because he likes the transition from Jongin to Kai or just at Jongin (on the days that he's feeling particularly shy).

              Jongin lightly runs his teeth over Sehun's erection before he traces along the prominent vein with his tongue. Sehun's especially sensitive on the underside of his cock, where the shaft meets the head and Jongin takes his time to tease him. Sehun gives a slight huff of frustration at the teasing, causing Jongin to hum in satisfaction. He exhales before he sucks softly and Sehun moans and his hips jerk. Sehun courses his fingers through Jongin's hair and he doesn't know if he wants to pull Jongin away or push him down. So he brings his hands up to muffle the near screams from exiting his mouth when Jongin swallows.

              Jongin pulls off his cock and there's a wet shine on his lips that disappears when he licks over it. He moves up and hovers over Sehun with that same dark look in his eyes. "Who said you could be quiet?" he says and pries Sehun's hands away from his mouth and holds his arms over his head.

              "I said so. What if someone hears? We're still in public, you know?"

              Jongin hums and nods. Kai's got authority in the bedroom and they both know it. Jongin is vanilla and Sehun isn't. Kai is dark chocolate and Sehun welcomes the taste on his tongue. Sehun looks up at Jongin with expectant eyes because sometimes he likes being controlled. So when Jongin lets go of his wrists, Sehun lets them fall beside his head. Usually he'd put up more of a fight, even if it is just for show, but there's something about Jongin's presence tonight that makes him want to submit.

              It's the look in his eyes.   

              "I like your eyes." Sehun blurts out suddenly. Not sure if what he said killed the mood or not, but Jongin looks more intrigued if anything.

              "You... Like my eyes?" Jongin asks into the space between them.

              Sehun shrugs and looks away. "Yeah. They're really... expressive. Call me cheesy or whatever but I get kind of lost looking at them sometimes."

              "You do?" There's a slight laugh in Jongin's voice.

              Sehun nods and he momentarily forgets that they're in a hotel room and he pictures their dorm room around them. "Sometimes they're sweet and they like, shine, when you're excited. They crescent when you laugh and it does things to my insides. Gives me butterflies, or whatever. But then at other times, they're intense. They change when you're onstage. They darken and you just- It's the same look you get when you push me up against a wall or the way that you used to glare at Zitao for getting to close to me. That look does things to my insides too but when your expression changes, it always starts with your eyes. I find it fascinating."

              Jongin's expression softens and he says; "I like you too."

              "Wow." Sehun deadpans. "That's the thanks I get after I say all of that? It's not easy to say things like that, you know? It's embarrassing." Sehun closes his eyes to fight away the red that creeps onto his cheeks. He opens his eyes and blows his fringe out of his eyes. "You know what? I take it back-" Sehun stops talking because the dark look on Jongin's face returns.

              "Well call me a perv, but as much as I like you for your personality and the blunt comments that you make, to say that I don't like your body would be a lie." Jongin pauses and there's heat gathering in Sehun's stomach, "I like the way that your skin is pale - the way it begs to be marked." Jongin leans down to suck at the dip of Sehun's collarbones. He then looks back up, "I like the way that you wrap your arms around me to pull me closer. It isn't fair that you're taller now, but I don't mind. I like how your hips are made for my hands to hold. I like how the curve of your ass fits into the palm of my hands. I like the way you taste on my tongue." Jongin leans down to drive his tongue into Sehun's mouth and the latter whimpers.

              He can taste himself on Jongin's tongue. He's mostly dead weight on the mattress and lets Jongin explore his mouth. Sehun pants when Jongin pulls away and the latter looks like he needs a breather, too. "I also like how you feel inside me and how you make me feel when I'm inside you." Jongin's voice is husky and Sehun's cock twitches. Jongin doesn't miss it.

              "Jongin." Sehun exhales and Jongin gives him a small, reassuring smile.

              "Don't worry, I got you." Jongin leans back on his calves and rids himself of his shirt, his pants, and then reaches over for his jacket to pull a bottle of lubricant from the pocket.

              Sehun props up on his elbows when Jongin leans down to kiss him and Sehun spreads his legs to accommodate the body that fits seemingly perfect between his own. It's not completely unexpected, but Sehun shudders anyway at the finger in his ass. Jongin moans at the feeling of Sehun clenching around his fingers and groans a 'fuck' into his mouth which is then followed by: "I can't wait for your ass to be around my cock."

              "Then don't wait." Sehun huffs and grinds down onto Jongin's fingers.

              Jongin retracts his fingers and a lewd sound leaves Sehun’s lips as he watches Jongin smear lubricant along the length of his cock. It’s hard, and an angry red at the tip. The flared head nudges against his entrance and Jongin’s thumb caresses over his bottom lip when he slowly pushes in.

              Sehun clenches on impulse and he enjoys the slight burn and hooks his legs around Jongin’s waist to drive him in further, to feel Jongin’s heated body against his own.

              Jongin – Kai – is telling him how good he’s doing, how hot he feels inside and how, “You should see how wrecked you look at the moment. I’ll fuck you good, Sehun.”

              Sehun wants to reply but the only thing that leaves his mouth is a strangled moan when Jongin’s cock is into his ass at the hilt and rolls his hips sinfully. Jongin’s pupils are blown, eyes black and glazed over when he licks into Sehun’s mouth. The kiss is showy, tongues dancing, and Sehun’s pretty sure that there’s saliva gathered in the corners of his mouth, threatening to dribble down his chin. He’s also pretty sure that if Baekhyun were here, he’d be throwing dollar bills at them because he’s into weird shit and he says that ‘voyeurism is hot’.

              Sehun’s given up on being quiet, and pleas of Jongin to go faster and harder leave his mouth and tears are brimming in his eyes because he’s feeling heady with pleasure. He closes his eyes and he can feel Jongin’s mouth on his neck but he’s not allowed to leave marks.

              He can feel Jongin pulsate inside of him and the throb of Jongin’s cock makes his own twitch against his stomach. Jongin pulls out nearly all the way before he slides back in, giving slow, measured thrusts that have his hips lingering on the back of Sehun’s thighs.

              A small gasp escapes Sehun each time Jongin pushes in. He’s boneless and lets Jongin manhandle him and flip him over onto his hands and knees. Sehun’s arms give out and his face presses into the sheets as Jongin continues to pound into him. His spine bows toward the bed and he feels Jongin push him down further.

              The head of Jongin’s cock brushes over his prostate, and Sehun’s moans are muffled into the sheets. His cock is rubbing against the comforter, yet the relief isn’t enough. When he reaches down to fist his cock, Jongin hisses a ‘no’ into his ear before he pulls Sehun up from his position and onto his knees so that he’s kneeling. Jongin holds Sehun’s arms behind his back with one hand while the other fists into Sehun’s hair to pull his head back.

              His head hangs back and rests onto Jongin’s shoulder. His throat is dry and raspy but it adds to the sensation. He’s quivering against the wall of Jongin’s chest and he can’t do anything about it because Jongin’s got him all tied up.

              “Jongin- I, please, I-“  Sehun begs but he can’t continue his sentence because the only things that come out of his mouth are incoherent pleas and whimpers.

              “So many people want you, Sehun. It’s too bad that they can’t have you because you’re mine. All of this is mine.” Jongin runs the hand that was previously in Sehun’s hair slowly over the rest of his body. It starts at his neck, makes its way down his chest before his fingers circle around the base of Sehun’s cock. “You’re all mine.”

              Jongin’s dominance is on full display and he pants openly into Sehun’s ear as he continues to fuck into him. It’s like he’s two different people. Kai dominates, Jongin likes to be dominated. Sehun likes either or so he isn’t complaining and welcomes the heat of Jongin’s hand when it slides up his length. It’s almost animalistic, the way Jongin’s hips snap and Sehun’s eyes roll back into his head.

              "You're all mine." Jongin repeats in a commanding tone that's got Sehun's knees feeling weak. Sehun falls forward and the only thing that keeps him upright is Jongin's hold on him. Jongin's still got a hand around his cock. The slide is smooth from precome, and is slick in his grasp. There's a sheen of sweat on their skin and Jongin mouths along Sehun’s sharp jawline.

              Sehun's moan ends with a stuttered gasp when he comes at the action of Jongin sliding in a finger alongside his cock. This time Jongin lets him fall forward, face first back into the sheets just like before. He throws a look over his shoulder and Jongin is staring down at him in a predatory manner. His hair is messy and there's sweat pooling in his clavicles. His muscles flex under the dim light of the hotel room and he smirks down at Sehun; a sensual look spread across his lips.

              It isn't long before Jongin comes too, spilling into Sehun as he throws his head back with a deep groan that challenges Chanyeol's in tone. His nails scrape across Sehun's hips which make his eyes roll back and he whines from over sensitivity. Jongin thrusts until there's nothing left, until he's empty and Sehun kind of likes the feeling of being used.

              Jongin falls next to him and gives him a smile that's gentle. The kiss that Jongin gives him afterward is gentle too, just light press of lips against his own and contradicts the presence of Kai that dwindles down with the feeling of coming down from the high of their orgasms.

              "You know what?" Jongin asks after some time and Sehun responds with a sleepy 'hm?'. "I like your smile."

              Sehun is a little more awake now and raises onto his elbows as he looks Jongin over and the latter is staring at the ceiling. "My... _Smile?_ " It feels kind of like deja vu when he thinks about it.

              Jongin turns his head and brushes Sehun's fringe out of his eyes because it's so like him to be all mushy after sex. "I like your smile." He repeats. "I'm not talking about the half smirks or anything like that, but the genuine ones. Like when you get your way because you're a brat or when you laugh..." Jongin looks back to the ceiling, "As much as I like the whole mysterious thing that the company's got going for you - I sometimes wish that you and Chanyeol switched images because you're... really breath-taking when you smile." There's something swirling in the pools of Jongin's eyes and Sehun feels his heart beat a little faster. "You should do it more often." He hears Jongin say.

              Sehun's blush deepens and he sinks back into the comforter and mumbles "You're so embarrassing. I hate you." into the fabric and Jongin laughs because he knows that Sehun doesn't mean it.

              

              Sehun wakes up to the sound of running water. There's an empty space next to him and Jongin is nowhere to be found. He doesn't think too much of it. He thinks of the possibility of Jongin walking out of the bathroom, but that thought is pushed out of his head when Chanyeol walks out with only his boxers on. Chanyeol's got that smug look on his face when he flops down on top of Sehun's hotel bed, and on top of him in the process, "So," he begins in a dragged out tone.

              "What do you want?" Sehun groans, which is then followed by: "You're heavy, you know that?"

              "Think I care? Anyway, d'you know who was in the room next to yours last night?" Chanyeol smells like mint and his hair is damp.

              "I don't know, and I don't care-"

              "Well, it was Baek and he told me that you and Jongin had a fun night, if you know what I mean?" Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Sehun glares at him. "Said you were 'up all night and got lucky' - that he could hear you guys through the walls."

              Sehun gives Chanyeol a disgusted look. Chanyeol laughs and ruffles his hair, "Now get up, we're leaving soon."

              Sehun grumbles before he makes a mental note to ask Junmyeon to never room with or next to Baekhyun at hotels.

 

 

_______________

 

 

              The day is void of schedules and because Junmyeon can, he decides that they should all get in some extra dance practice despite the number of hours that they've already poured into perfecting them. Kyungsoo and Jongdae manage to escape with the excuse of 'We'll stay home to clean up'. Sehun's got no doubt that Kyungsoo will tidy up but he's more than certain that Jongdae will make more of a mess rather than clean it. However, today is a lot more laid back and the only people that are actually doing any work is the dance line, minus Sehun and plus Junmyeon ("Because practice makes perfect, Sehun.").

              They've all got their individual style. They all become someone different when they dance. Minseok becomes Xiumin, Yixing becomes Lay, Jongin becomes Kai and Junmyeon tries his best not to look awkward ("And that's why you're not on the dance line, Hyung.").

              Minseok laughs when Junmyeon messes up and ends up stepping on his foot. Jongin runs a hand through his hair, with the other propped on his hip as he talks to Yixing about something that Sehun can't hear from the couch. Yixing nods before he calls over for Chanyeol, and when Sehun looks in his direction, he isn't that surprised to see Chanyeol on the floor with Baekhyun sitting on his back. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun off with a laugh that rumbles deep in his chest because Baekhyun falls on his ass, and then he makes his way over to where Yixing, Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongin are standing. He faintly hears Jongin say something along the lines of 'you should practice a little' and yeah, he should. He's not as hopeless of a dancer as he was before but he still needs help in controlling his lanky limbs.

              Chanyeol pouts slightly and Baekhyun shouts a 'yuck!' from the other side of the room. Chanyeol then turns to send him a glare. Sehun's never understood their friendship because it’s like they’re siblings and maybe that's why Chanyeol is romantically involved with Yixing and not Baekhyun.

              "But I practiced _yesterday_ …” Chanyeol whines. “Can't I just watch and take notes?” It's no lie that Chanyeol platonically likes Jongin, but he'd do anything to get out of practice.

              Yixing speaks up. “A little practice won’t hurt, you know?”

              Chanyeol looks back and forth between Yixing and Jongin and sighs. “Fine. Just for a little bit, though.”

              Jongin nods and walks back toward the speakers, and Yixing beams up at Chanyeol with a dimpled smile that has the taller rubbing his nape. He quickly presses his lips against Yixing’s forehead and says “Only for you.”

              "You sure it wasn't because Jongin asked?" Yixing says. "I know you have a soft spot for him."

              "I have a softer spot for you."

              Something flies and crashes into Chanyeol's head and Sehun recognises it as Baekhyun's red converse. "That's disgusting. I think I just threw up in my mouth." Baekhyun then makes a gagging noise which Yixing laughs at.

              "Is that what you sound like when you're choking on Kyungsoo's dick?" Chanyeol's got a smug look on his face and Baekhyun mirrors it.

              "Maybe. But at least I'm not a pushover. You whipped bitch."

              There's a few seconds of tense silence before Chanyeol bends down and throws the shoe back at him with a grin. Baekhyun laughs and slips his shoe back on. "Sorry Xing. I meant no offence."

              "It's all good. No harm done." Yixing smiles and Sehun's eyebrows knit together because he still really doesn't get Baekhyun and Chanyeol's friendship (or with the addition of Jongdae, for that matter).

 

              Everyone's taking a break. Junmyeon and Minseok are getting drinks, Chanyeol and Yixing went to get fresh air, and Baekhyun is probably being an annoying third wheel. Sehun's sprawled out on the floor, tired, despite not doing anything productive and he's alone. Jongin left the room some time ago and hasn't returned yet.

              Sehun's got one knee bent and one stretched out with an arm covering his eyes. He's on the verge of falling asleep and he's comfortable despite lying down on the ground. Zitao was into yoga and all of that kind of girly crap and somehow always managed to drag Sehun to join him for pilates in the living room. He remembers the Chinese boy saying 'It's better for your back if you're lying closer to the ground' but since Zitao isn't around anymore, Sehun isn't as flexible as he used to be, and he kind of misses the unwind after a long day and the feeling of a yoga mat beneath his feet. He also kind of misses seeing Yifan fail in trying to touch his toes, but that's all in the past and Sehun would rather not dwell there. His breath is shallow and darkness threatens to dull his senses as he relaxes a little more.

 

              When Sehun comes to, there's noise around him. From the corners of his eyes, Sehun can see that everyone is still practicing, well Yixing and Junmyeon at least - Minseok is on his phone (probably talking to Luhan) and who knows what Chanyeol and Baekhyun are up to.

              There's fingers threading through his hair. His head is no longer on the floor, and he blinks up at tanned skin and a defined jawline. It takes a while for Sehun to realise that his head is in Jongin's lap, resting upon his thighs as the latter leans against the mirrors.

              "You're not practicing?" Sehun's voice is still laced with sleep so he clears his throat after talking instead of doing so before.

              Jongin jolts a bit before he looks down at Sehun, grinning when their eyes meet. "Nah. I thought that I'd keep you company."

              Sehun's got this habit where his lips quirk downwards and it looks somewhat close to a frown. He does it subconsciously and Jongin mirrors it. This time, Sehun does frown and Jongin laughs down at him. "You're mocking me."

              "I'm not."

              "You're cute." He says.Sehun's frown deepens and Jongin chuckles, "Ah, that's right - you're handsome."

              "I hate you." Sehun huffs and blows his fringe out of his eyes.

              "You're a liar." Jongin says with a teasing grin and when he leans down and when Sehun closes his eyes-

              "Hey love birds, now isn't the time to suck face! Get your lazy ass up, Oh Sehun!"  Baekhyun shouts and puckers up from near the stereo which has Chanyeol laughing and his fist meets Baekhyun's shoulder, causing him to stagger a little.

              Sehun gets to his feet with a grunt, and helps Jongin up off the floor with a laugh because Jongin somehow manages to trip over his own feet.

 

              Sehun's expression doesn't change much, but the look on Jongin's face is of pure concentration when they practice. He becomes serious and goes into a trance that's filled with mumbles of lyrics under his breath and gazes that shatters the mirrors from intensity. Jongin's lithe, the lean muscles of his body move with ease and manage to make Junmyeon look even more out of place.

              Baekhyun decides to mess around and does the choreo completely wrong and purposely sings the wrong lyrics and it's silent for a while before Jongin's the first one to break it with his laughter. It sounds completely dopey and it's loud and each individual 'ha' can be heard even when he covers his face and hits Chanyeol because he's standing within Jongin's reach. Sehun finds himself smiling and crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back against the mirror.

              "You're in deep, kid." comes a voice next to him and Sehun has to look down his nose to see Junmyeon standing by his side. There's a father-like grin on his face that Sehun wants to laugh at, but doesn't. Instead, Sehun settles for a 'yeah', because he really is. If it is possible, Junmyeon's grin gets wider as he cups Sehun's shoulder.

              Sehun doesn't know how, but Jongin's somehow managed up on Chanyeol's shoulders and they're chasing Baekhyun. Junmyeon's smile is replaced with a look of panic as he yells at them to stop before someone gets hurt.

              (They all end up with bruises later. Not from falling, but from Junmyeon.)  

 

 

_______________

 

 

              "Luhan called. He says hi." Minseok says when he finds Sehun sitting in the kitchen. Sehun looks up from his phone and raises a brow.

              "How is he?"

              "He's got a new movie coming out." There's a small smile on Minseok's lips as he opens the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Luhan's- He's doing well."

              Luhan and Minseok have always been close. Even before debut. They were like the older brothers that Sehun had never had. Although the others were like brothers to him (Junmyeon was more of a father figure), Luhan and Minseok were the older brothers that were always that little bit closer (even if Minseok watched from a distance).

              They never said anything about their relationship, but everyone in the dorm knew what was up. Inseparable. They were inseparable and Luhan always put Minseok first. When Luhan announced that he was leaving, it was unexpected and then Sehun finally understood why Minseok was even quieter than usual on the week leading up to Luhan's departure.

              Minseok tried to keep a brave face. But it was hard. Minseok was always a little distant and kept things to himself, which was probably the reason why he didn't talk about it. He didn't need to either. Everyone knew that he just needed time. The fans thought that Sehun would have had the hardest time dealing with Luhan leaving - but it was Minseok. He withdrew and Junmyeon gave Sehun a small smile and a hand on the shoulder saying that Minseok just needed time. Sehun was skeptical of Junmyeon's advice then he remembered how their leader was when Yifan left - they were best friends after all. After a while, the smiles became genuine again, and Minseok was back to his usual self. Even with the distance, Luhan and Minseok manage to make it work and Sehun admires that.

              "That's great." Sehun says and sets his phone down on the table because it looks like Minseok has more to say.

              "Is there something going on with Jongin? He looks kind of... unsettled."

              Sehun looks over to the lounge and Jongin does look off today. He's being quiet and instead of interacting with Chanyeol and Yixing, he's sitting and watches as they play Super Smash. Sehun tilts his head and looks up in thought to think if he's done anything to piss him off and nothing comes to mind.

              "I'll be sure to ask him about it."

 

              Sehun forgets to ask and it's a couple of days later when he finally remembers as they get into their room. "Jongin, what's up? You've been really out of it for the past few days." Jongin looks up at him because Sehun's just a fraction taller than he is and it’s Jongin looking back at him. Jongin's eyes start to water and Sehun panics. "I-I, did I do something? I'm sorry-"

              "You didn't do anything." Jongin says quietly and he looks down.

              "Then what?-"

              "I'm just... I'm so stressed."

              Sehun sighs and wraps his arms around him. He should've known. There's a lot of expectations that Jongin's got to live up to and he usually handles it well, but there are times when it all becomes too much. This is one of those times.

              They stay like that for a while and Sehun remembers the time when Jongin was taller. It feels like such a long time ago, and now the roles are reversed so Sehun has to lean down to bury his face into Jongin's neck to mumble a; "You'll be fine." into his skin. At times like this, all he can offer is reassurance.

              "How do you know that?" Sehun doesn't say anything and just holds him. Netizens are critical and everyone in the industry knows it. There are comments circulating about Yifan, Luhan, and Zitao being 'traitors’, and the possibility of EXO falling apart. Online article headlines read along the lines of: ‘Who is next to go?’ and ‘Can Chanyeol and Jongin really sing live?’ There’s also ‘Can Sehun sing at all?’ but he doesn’t care enough to let the faceless comments get to him, because what do they know? There’s a lot of pressure and it's no wonder that Jongin's stressed. Sehun knows that keeping a brave face is hard - even Chanyeol, EXO's 'Happy Virus', and kind-hearted Yixing have their moments. It's not like Jongin can dance all his troubles away. Jongin's forehead drops onto his shoulder and Sehun's heart clenches. "What if I let everyone down?"

              "You won’t." Sehun whispers and it isn't a lie and his grip on Jongin tightens for reassurance.

              "You're just saying that..."

              It's not often when Jongin lets his insecurities show. He doesn't like to show that he's vulnerable, and the Jongin that Sehun has in his arms makes Kai seem like a distant memory. "I'm not." Sehun isn't one to be romantic but the words come out anyway; "I never say this, but - I'm proud of you, Jongin."

              Jongin looks up at him and his eyes are wet. Sehun looks down at him and he really isn't one to be romantic but he rests his forehead against Jongin's. "I'm proud of you." Sehun repeats again.

              "Sehun..."

              "Remember when we were filming Showtime and you said that you'd get paler so you'd shine?"

              "You were recording, then."

              "I was. Well, you know what, Jongin?" Sehun asks as he walks them back against Jongin's bed because it's closer. Jongin's knees buckle when they hit the edge of the mattress and since he's got his arms looped around Sehun's neck, he pulls him down and they fall together. "You shine so fucking bright. So bright, that even Junmyeon who is whiter than Snow White herself, is nothing compared to you."

The next sentence that Sehun says comes out involuntarily, which makes his own eyes widen. He doesn’t say it because it’s ‘the right time’ or because ‘he’s in the moment’ but he does say: "I love you." Sure, they've said it before, maybe once or twice give or take, but the way that it leaves Sehun's mouth is so unexpected. Something fills Jongin's eyes and it's something that Sehun can't make out.

              But then Jongin smiles, and it's warm. He cups Sehun's still somewhat bewildered face down for a kiss that is also warm; it's chaste and innocent. He pulls away and mumbles an 'I love you, too' into Sehun's cheek before they once again make eye contact and Sehun feels warm on the inside. Sehun melts from the inside out and he drops his head down to rest between Jongin's collarbones.

              "I hate seeing you upset," Sehun's exhale is shaky and he closes his eyes. "I hate it when you doubt yourself. So don't. You're too hard on yourself."

              Jongin's hands cup his jaw and bring his face up. "Sehun..." He says in a soft tone. When Sehun presses their foreheads together, and as their noses bump he presses his lips against Jongin's, although he looks more upset than Jongin does at this point."You..." Jongin is looking at him and Sehun inhales deeply because he's in so deep that it hurts. They stare at each other for a while and it’s Jongin who looks away first. "It's kind of funny, you know?" Jongin begins and looks back up at him, "You always look like you don't care. You're so... passive about your problems - but you put me at ease. You somehow manage to calm my nerves with your words, even if they are just bad analogies." Sehun fakes a pout and Jongin laughs and pokes Sehun’s outward jutted bottom lip. "And sometimes, you don't even need to say anything at all." Jongin noses along Sehun's jaw line to whisper "You mean so much to me..."

              Sehun kisses him again and Jongin parts his lips to let Sehun's tongue in. There's no sense of urgency or lust in the kiss but rather, the feeling of being wrapped up in each other because they both need it.

              Sehun takes his time in letting his lips linger down the side of Jongin's neck.

              Sehun takes the time to slowly peel off Jongin's clothes layer by layer.

              Sehun takes the time to explore the plane of Jongin's body with his eyes, mouth and hands.

              Sehun takes time to work Jongin open with his fingers until he begs for more.

              Sehun takes the time to make Jongin's worries unravel with each press press of his hips against the back of Jongin's thighs

              They take their time - and when their eyes lock, Jongin is looking at him with submission in his irises as he whispers a 'please, Sehun' against Sehun's lips. Sehun responds by tucking the loose strands of hair behind Jongin's ears before he slides his fingers through the latter's closed palm.

              Jongin's got to stop being so hard on himself. And Sehun makes sure to get the message through, by words as well as his actions.

              

              Jongin is back to his usual self the next day. Back to slight pouts, laughter that lags after the moment passes and an indefinite look of sleepiness that leans more toward cute rather than sultry with the intention of being seductive, returns to his face.

Minseok’s always been observant. He notices Jongin’s change back and gives Sehun a smile and claps his hand over his shoulder when they exit the dorm to dive in head first into another day of schedules.

 

 

_______________

 

 

              Jongin - Kai - has his eyes smudged with black and his hair is mussed in the right ways as he shrugs back up the too loose of a white shirt that he's wearing as he waits to be called for his solo. Deep Breath is one of those performances that stops Sehun from blinking and as Jongin dances amongst the sea of lights and the roar of fans that chant his name - Sehun's sure that he stops breathing because Jongin is breath-taking.

              He still doesn't understand how Jongin and Kai are the same person because once Jongin is off the stage he gives Sehun a dopey smile and asks; "How did I do?"

              And to that, Sehun responds with; “Great as always. You killed it out there.”

 

              Even though he studies (or attempts to), Sehun can't understand a lick of Chinese, except for simple phrases and conversation starters (as well as the couple of swears that he hears through the walls when Luhan used to sneak into Minseok's room at night and Sehun knew exactly why Luhan was swearing). The familiar tune of 'My Lady' flows into his ears and instead of Kyungsoo singing the opening line - it's Jongdae.

              Sehun doesn't mind lying down on the floor but he really does wish that Chanyeol's legs were shorter because they hit the mirror because he laughs at how the elder is bent at an awkward angle and he has to try his best to not laugh during the choreo. When Sehun lifts his hips off the floor, his eyes drift over to the other side of the stage and he makes it just in time to see Jongin's hips lift off the floor too and damn. Sehun swears that Jongin's eyes meet his in the mirror because he turns his head ever so slightly - and smirks.

              There's a slight smirk on Jongin's face when he stares Sehun down in the green room. But Sehun doesn’t see it and lets himself be wrapped up in a hyped up Yixing.

              This time, Jongin doesn’t trade rooms with Sehun’s roommate for the night (who happens to be Minseok) but whispers a ‘later’ into Sehun’s ear as he traces his fingers down his spine when he walks by to go to his own room. Sehun doesn’t quite catch what he says but the predatory look in Jongin’s eyes say it all. It’s always the eyes.

 

              The promise of 'later' resurfaces after they've passed out on the plane, and made their way back into the dorm, and into their own room when Jongin pushes Sehun back against the bed. Jongin tilts his head and shoves his thigh between Sehun's and his knee is pressed against Sehun's crotch. "Dance the chorus for me."

              "What?"

              "My lady." Jongin states."The chorus." He says. "Dance it for me." He then adds.

              "Why?" Sehun says, slightly breathless but raises his brows anyway.

              Jongin shrugs and his knee shifts at the base of Sehun's cock. "I want to see it up close and personal. A 'private performance' if you like."

              Sehun thinks about it while Jongin's tongue licks down his neck and he exhales an "Okay." Jongin lifts himself up a bit so that he's still hovering over Sehun and there's a triumphant look on his face.

              "Great."

              "I can't really um... dance it properly if you're leaning over me like this, you know?"

              "I know. Do it anyway."

              "There's no music?"

              Jongin quirks a short smile before he starts singing. His voice is pleasant and Sehun begins by propping one knee up, just like they've practiced. He then switches legs and Kai is looking down on him. He can feel the way that Jongin's breath fans hot across his face.

              When it comes to the move where Sehun has to cross one knee over the other, he can't because Jongin is in the way so he wraps his leg around Jongin's waist instead. When he turns to knock his fist against the bed, he can feel Jongin's erection against his hipbone.  He doesn't do the next part of the choreo, where he's supposed to run but settles for looking up at Jongin while he sings.

              When Jongin sings 'Lady', Sehun thrusts his hips upward and the base of his cock grazes along Jongin's thigh and his jaw runs slack. Sehun’s hard too. He throws his leg over Jongin's waist again and rolls his body against the latter's when he sings 'My Lady' and Jongin's voice breaks with a groan. Sehun smirks as he thrusts his hips up again and Jongin moans out a 'Fuck, Sehun' instead of singing the rest of the chorus.

              Jongin tears Sehun’s leg from around his waist and moves up the bed so that he’s kneeling with his thighs on either side of Sehun’s head. His crotch hovers in front of Sehun’s face and his jeans are tented in the front. Jongin smirks when Sehun licks his lips and his fingers start unbuttoning his jeans because sometimes he forgets how strong Sehun’s dick lust is. Jongin’s head tips back slightly once Sehun has his pants down enough so that his erection free and hangs down a bit from the weight, dangerously close to Sehun’s mouth. He moans in assent when he feels Sehun’s breath on his cock.

              “You can take it, can’t you?” Jongin asks with a low voice that makes Sehun shiver. He caresses Sehun’s cheek and his eyes are predatory.

              And because Sehun can, he’s daring enough to say: “Make me.”

              Jongin makes an amused nose before he pushes his hips forward. Just enough so that his cockhead slides over Sehun’s lips and the familiar taste of precome seeps through the taste of the latter’s mouth. Sehun draws the substance into his mouth with his tongue before he tentatively licks along the slit of Jongin’s cock with a kittenish lick.

              Sehun parts his lips. Jongin is heavy on his tongue and the smell of musk invades his senses which causes him to moan and in turn, sends vibrations up Jongin’s cock.

              Sehun gags when Jongin hits the back of his throat but doesn’t push him away. Instead, he pulls Jongin closer as if he’s making a point. That he can take it. Jongin groans and he shallowly thrusts into the slick heat that envelops his length. Sehun’s jaw runs slack and ruts up onto the air for any form of friction and his jeans are of some help, but it’s not enough. Jongin seems to get the message but doesn’t aid him. He settles for running his hands through the mess of Sehun’s hair and whispers a husky “later.”

              He raises onto his elbows and the action drives Jongin further down his throat and the position is slightly uncomfortable and awkward on Sehun’s part. He taps Jongin’s hips and Jongin pulls out from his mouth. Sehun takes his cock in one hand and languidly slides it up and down the shaft while his mouth works at the base. His breathing is labored, his jaw is slack but he doesn’t let up and Jongin’s hips jerk into his fist.

              “Sehun.” Jongin groans and his fingers pull at Sehun’s hair to jerk his head back. From this angle, Sehun can see the expressions play out on Jongin’s face and at the moment, it’s euphoria. Sehun licks his lips because he knows that Jongin is close, on the edge of combusting and he wants it as much as Jongin does.

              When Sehun thumbs the slit of Jongin’s cock with a low moan, Jongin comes. Ropes of white shoot onto Sehun’s face, warm on his skin and streak into his hair. Some of it lands near his mouth and he makes a show of it by sensually licking his lips. Jongin seems to like it since the dark look in his eyes doesn’t leave.

              Jongin swipes a finger along the rise of Sehun’s cheek, taking some come it with it before prodding Sehun’s mouth open with the same finger. Sehun doesn’t protest and scrapes his teeth along Jongin’s skin on the pull out.

              They stare at each other for a while and Sehun feels the blood rush in his ears when he remembers that he's still painfully hard and his pants are now more than a little too tight. He tries to shift his hips up again with a whine, hoping that Jongin gets the message before his balls turn blue. Jongin seems to get it because he looks back and down at Sehun’s crotch from where he’s kneeling. Jongin lifts up and off Sehun’s chest, only to appear between his legs with that same knowing smirk that sehun’s seen too many times on stage.

              “Can you hurry the fuck up?” Sehun grumbles and props up on his elbows because Jongin is eyeing him rather than relieving him.

              “Feisty.” Jongin slaps his inner thigh and Sehun’s legs fall farther apart, well as much as they can in denim clad legs. “Good things come to those who wait.” Jongin says as he runs a hand from Sehun's side to his waist, his face buried into Sehun’s thigh.

              “I don't like waiting, Jongin.”

              “I know.” Jongin says, “But I like your pissed off expression. It’s hot.”

              Sehun frowns and with a light laugh, Jongin unbuttons Sehun’s jeans and pulls them off, only leaving on his boxer briefs. Jongin smirks up at Sehun because of the wet patch from where his cockhead strains through the fabric and Jongin palms it. Sehun moans and Jongin rids himself of his pants and peels his shirt off before he seats himself on Sehun’s still clothed crotch.

              Sehun’s not surprised when he feels that Jongin is hard again. However, a surprised noise does leave Sehun’s throat when Jongin rocks his hips forward and the fabric of his briefs rub against his shaft. Sehun’s eyes fall shut and he’s having a hard time trying to keep his orgasm at bay with Jongin mouthing at the area behind his ear and moaning there.

              Sehun’s chest is flush and his eyes open to Jongin smirking down at him. His cheeks feel warm and the sheets are smooth beneath his fingertips. Jongin exhales hot air that fans against his sweaty neck and collarbones as his fingers toy with the elastic of Sehun’s briefs.

              Sehun bucks his hips upward and a moan leaves his lips when Jongin’s fingers finally encircle his more than erect length. It’s a bit of a tight fit in the confines of Sehun’s briefs and after a few awkward tugs, Sehun hisses when Jongin frees him from those confines and he’s met with the now lukewarm air of their room - underwear discareded and long forgotten.

              The heat that radiates from Jongin’s palm is searing and it sets Sehun’s nerve endings on fire because Jongin’s eyes are still intense. Jongin’s free hand is making its way up his chest as he pushes in. Sehun doesn’t know when exactly Jongin had lubed himself up, but the slide in is easy. Sehun’s hypersensitive, oxygen burning in his lungs as Jongin slides in to the hilt with his exhale catching into a low groan.

              Jongin drives into him without hesitation. It’s fast and intense and Sehun has to hold on to keep up with the pace. Jongin kisses him messily, tongue licking into Sehun’s mouth, teeth pulling at his bottom lip before trailing his mouth down Sehun’s neck. His hand is still working fast around Sehun’s cock as he mumbles praises into Sehun’s skin and the former revels in Jongin’s words.

              The steady heat in Sehun’s stomach is now becoming unbearable, and incoherent babbles leave his lips as he clenches his eyes shut. He feels the warmth of Jongin’s hand around the base of his neck and it’s pushing down light enough so that oxygen is limited but still accessible. The lack of oxygen heightens his senses and pushes him over the line, coming over Jongin’s fist and into the space between them.

              Jongin groans a _‘so fucking good’_ before he bites down onto the juncture where Sehun’s shoulder and neck meet. Sehun looks up at him with glazed eyes and clenches purposely in the hope of making Jongin come. It works, and Jongin’s hips still as he empties himself and falls on top of Sehun with a low moan that’s muffled into the latter’s skin.

              They lie there for a while, waiting for their breathing to even out. The room smells like sex and Sehun notes the sweat caught in their hair as he musses a hand through Jongin’s dark tresses absent mindedly.

              “Thanks for the performance.” Jongin says with a raspy voice. The pull on the ends of his lips is innocent.

              “No problem. I’m up for an encore any time.” Sehun replies with a light smirk.

              “I’ll keep that in mind.”

  


_______________

 

 

              They decide to stay up late since they have a free tomorrow. Someone (he think's it's Chanyeol) suggests a movie night but most have already retired to their own rooms except for himself, Jongin and Kyungsoo who decides to lay 'mummy' style on the couch opposite from where they're sitting. It wasn't long since Jongdae and Chanyeol had drawn a dick on his left cheek and had managed to do so without waking up the wrath of Do Kyungsoo. They would certainly be in for it tomorrow.

              Sehun and Jongin are sprawled out on the couch with Jongin's legs resting in Sehun's lap because it's comfortable that way. As much as Sehun does love Jongin’s other persona, he really likes Jongin for the awkward puffball that he can be at times. Even though Jongin has outgrown most of his awkwardness, it’s still there and resurfaces every now and then. It shows when he’s talking to fans or when he’s complimented and stutters over his words because his sentence won’t come out properly.

              There was a time in high school when Jongin was awkward around him. He didn’t know what to say or how to act, but since Sehun liked talking, he did most of it and gradually, Jongin became more comfortable. Then his quirks started to show. Like how he got embarrassed far too easily, that he kept referring to his dogs as his ‘kids’, that he doesn’t like wearing socks and the list continued.

              Jongin asked if they were weird but Sehun didn’t mind them because he had a few quirks of his own. There was the fact that he can’t sit still, he talks too much for his own good and that his resting bitch face was just a ploy to keep the girls away but became a habit over time.

              Sehun casts his eyes away from the screen for a brief moment when Jongin laughs. There’s a child-like innocence that fills the air around him and there’s no presence of Kai whatsoever.

              Sehun smiles. He wonders how long they’ll last.

              “What?” Jongin says when he realises that Sehun is staring.

              “Nothing.”

              Jongin shrugs and turns back to the movie, but he shifts on the couch so that his head is in Sehun’s lap and his legs are thrown over the armrest.

              “Chanyeol and Jongdae are going to be in big shit tomorrow when Kyungsoo wakes up.” Jongin shunts the blanket a bit further over his shoulder.

              “Blame Baekhyun for putting the idea into their heads. He’s smart for not getting involved, though.”

              “That’s true.” Jongin chuckles. “Hopefully I’ll be awake to see how it all turns out.”

              From bowl cuts to having dyed hair that's been brown, pink, silver and everything in between, they've both come a long way. Even though he's Kai on stage, underneath all of that, he's still Jongin and Sehun wasn't lying when he said he was proud. And although Sehun may be taller now, shoulders a little broader, jaw a little more defined, and although they're lovers now, they were friends first and even if they do fall out of love, he knows that they'll still be friends because Sehun can't imagine a life without him.

              It's always been Jongin.

 

(Sehun wakes up to the combination of heavy footsteps, Chanyeol screaming, Jongdae laughing and Kyungsoo shouting at the pair to ‘stop hiding behind Yixing and get the fuck over here and take an ass beating like a man’. He must have found out about the dick. It isn't long before Baekhyun’s cackle is added into the mix and Junmyeon calmly asks if Minseok would like some coffee.

Sehun wonders how Jongin is still asleep.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write awkward!jongin, but somehow it became something different. I can never really stick to one idea and maybe that's why this turned out a little more angstier than expected /shrugs 
> 
> If you squinted /rlly/ hard, maybe you saw the implied taohun - I didn't even know it was there until after I edited it (this is actually the shortest fic I have ever written bc most of my stuff is liek 15k+)
> 
> But yes I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @sezhangs


End file.
